


Diefenbaker's Coup de Foudre

by LadyLustful



Category: JAG (TV 1995), due South
Genre: Benton is a good human, Crack Treated Seriously, Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Stationed at the Embassy at DC, Diefenbaker meets someone.
Relationships: Diefenbaker & Benton Fraser, Diefenbaker/Dammit
Kudos: 10





	Diefenbaker's Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit is the female German Shepherd or German Shepherd wolf mix that adopts Admiral Chegwidden from JAG. She loves her human but never listens. Just like Dief.

"Yes, I know Dief, it's coup de foudre."  
Doggy whine.  
"Yes, we can go back to the park tomorrow."  
Questioning look.  
"Well, I don't know the admiral and the nice lady wolf will be there tomorrow."  
Doubtful look.  
"I'm making an educated guess. Based on the proximity..."  
Bark.  
"Allright, allright, I know that's not what you want to hear."   
Expectant look.  
"Tell you what, if we don't run into them we can go look for them."


End file.
